Bex's Blog
by 3ricaRissaJaz
Summary: Me? Violent? Never! Send in questions people! Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns EVERYTHING! There I said it! Now get me out of juvie. Mr. Noodle is watching you. Cackle cackle choke.
1. Chapter 1

**Bex's Blog**

**Day 1**

All right let's skip the boring intros and get straight to the point. I am Rebecca Baxter. Call me Bex or you'll wake up with no fingers.

Now that we got that all cleared up, I am being forced to do this blog because I am supposed to "show a little love to the world". What is this? The care bears? I am also supposed to calm myself. Well guess what? Bex Baxter is not calm.

Apparently, I'm too violent. Me? Violent? Psh. Fine I'll admit it. This bloody blog is sorta fun.

Tell anyone I said that and I'll send Macey on you. FASHION ATTACK! shudder.

I BEAT Grant at paintball! If he denies it, feel free to throw a water balloon at him. Of course, everyone already knew I would win so yeah.

OMG! One Direction is here! (giggle). Um…no. I am not a bloody fangirl. So Cammie wants to know what you people think of my blog. She think it will be too "violent". Psh, only in a million years.

Send in question or anything you want to know. Through the reviews you nincompoops!

Cammie: Who says that now days?

I do, Cammie. Don't interrupt this is MY blog.

aadgaghashasdfjashdfjsdfa

Liz! Quit hacking my computer! Oh look! It's time for P&E! My favorite class!

Bye people!

Leave a comment:

Grant: I let you win!

Bex: Mhmm.

Grant: Stop being sarcastic.

Bex: GET OFF MY BLOG!

Grant: Feisty ;)

-Throws water balloon-

Grant: SHRIEKKKK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bex's Blog**

I'm back from P&E where I beat a lot of people up. HA! And they call me violent! I only got like 10 people. Well since you bloody people won't admit that I'm not violent, I guess I'll have to make you admit it.

-Grabs random kid on the street- "Say that I'm not violent! SAY IT!" Dang it! That bloke got away. Some stupid cop pulled me over for violence. Jeez you Americans are so sensitive!

I am currently on Grant's laptop blogging and hacking his email. What the bloody –bleep bleep- Who the –bleep- is Tina? Tina Dead Walters? Oh she is going to get it tomorrow at P&E. And NO I AM NOT BLOODY JEALOUS, CAMMIE! Excuse me while I yell at Grant.

BACK! And heartbroken. Turns out that son of an apple has been CHEATING on me with Tina. That little slut is SO dead to me. At least not yet. –smiles evilly- You just wait Tina, P&E tomorrow.

Grant: Get off my laptop, Bexy.  
Bex: Bad move you son of an apple. GET OFF MY BLOG! I AM ARMED YOU

KNOW?

Grant: What's wrong?

-Grant has been blocked-

That boy needs to go to Dr. Fibs and ask for a better brain. Hmm. That's a good idea.

All right, I am now crying my eyes out because of that apple! And yes I cuss in fruits!  
I'm so OVER that dried fig. He can go -bleep- that ugly little lemon all he wants. I still have to beat up Tina Moldy Prunes Walters.

All right, Cams, Macey, and Liz just barged in. Apparently, Grant is heartbroken and hurt that I blocked him. That sissy! He doesn't even know what he did. Seriously! I walked into Tina's room and he was making out with Tina. Sure he didn't see me but still!

GRANT is heartbroken? LIZ! Can you conduct a test on Grant and check for signs of him being feminine? Aww dang it! I have to wait for 1 week until I get the results. Next time I play paintball with that kid, a paintball is going in his mouth and ooooooo, where the sun don't shine. Heh heh

Enough about Grant! SEND IN QUESTIONS PEE-OPLES!

The Bexinator OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bex's Blog Day 3**

Come on you people! 3 reviews? Really? Anyways, instead of having one of those stupid "Author's Notes" I decided to make this an actual update. So right now, Grant is sitting in a corner cowering in fear and begging for forgiveness. Guess what? Bex Baxter does not give forgiveness to pig-headed cheaters.

Anyways, I'm over him. I'm blasting Avril Lavigne to drown his hopeless apologies. Oh yeah! I cannot wait for P and E. *Smiles evilly* Go ahead call me a jerk. He deserves it.

If I don't get at least 20 reviews in the next week, you can say bye-bye to this blog. If you don't review, Mr. Noodle from Sesame Street is coming for you. He's a creeper, seriously. Ok I'm done here. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bex's Blog Day 4**

Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to delete this blog because honestly, I have nothing else to do. I never was going to delete this story. Ha-ha, just pullin' yer old chicken leg.

You must be wondering what happened to Grant. Well, I pulled Mr. Noodle out of the television and sent him on Grant. Needless to say, Grant is now being followed by a creepy almost-bald guy who just won't leave Elmo alone. Courtesy of Bex Baxter. And no, I do not watch Sesame Street. Grant does.

Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that but oh well. I'll be hearing from him in like 3 seconds because he's stalking me online trying to apologize.

Grant: How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?

Forever, poophead. Now, GET OFF MY BLOG!

Grant: Feisty ;)

Don't make me get out my paintball gun. Oh look, he's running away. Did I mention that I got extra credit from the P and E teacher for giving Tina Walters a good beating? Well, I did get in trouble with Headmistress Morgan but she's chill. She'll let me go even though Tina has to spend the next few days (months) in the infirmary.

Gasp! Liz's results came in. Grant is 60 percent feminine and 40 percent male. Ahahaha! Wait till the whole Gallagher population hears about this. Ok, I am pretty sure I am going to die because I cannot breathe. Laughing too hard can do that to a girl.

Ok! Since nobody asked any questions in the reviews, I will have to respond to your statements.

_Guest __7/1/12 . chapter 2_

_how are you going to kill grant after paintball?_

As tempting as it sounds, I'M not going to kill him. My good friend Mr. Noodle will slowly torture him. Cackle cackle, choke. Alright I shouldn't cackle.

_soccergirl __7/14/12 . chapter 3_

_So i know that just one review might not help but i'd like you to know that i hope you do continue_

question : what happens to tina *evil smile*

Yes this one review actually DID help. And I think I've answered your question.

_Guest __7/15/12 . chapter 3_

_Obviously people are reading your story. It's really good. Don't threaten to take stories off. It makes you look insecure and honestly, it makes be mad. Bloody mad._

Ahh yes. This review stood out the most. All I have to say to you is:

Ha-ha, just pullin' yer old chicken leg. I did NOT delete it. Since when was BEX BAXTER insecure?

_Midnight Moon __8/1/12 . chapter 3_

_OMG Bex you sound exactly like Bex_

I don't SOUND like Bex. I AM BEX.

All right, so SEND IN QUESTIONS SO I CAN ANSWER THEM. And make them as random as possible.

Leave a comment:

Cammie: Bex

Bex: Yes?

Cammie: Why is there a hobo sleeping in my bed?

Bex: Oh yeah. Say hello to Mr. Noodle. He got tired while stalking Grant so I let him stay in your bed. I hope you don't mind.

Cammie: OH. MY. GOSH. BEX GET YOUR PODEX OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP.

Bex: Podex? *snicker* since when do you speak Latin? I mean seriously-

Bex: SHRIEKKKK!

_Bex has been disconnected._


End file.
